1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly, to a stroller frame with easy operation and reduced folded size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers have been widely used in families with infants. In order to satisfy consumers' demands for portability of strollers, strollers are usually designed to be foldable. In such a way, the strollers can be unfolded when the strollers are in use, and the strollers can be folded for easy storage and transportation when the strollers are not in use.
There is a conventional stroller capable of allowing parents to look after two infants at the same time. This conventional stroller includes two seats disposed on a frame of the stroller in a left-right direction or a front-back direction. Therefore, structure of this conventional stroller is more complicated than structure of a regular stroller. When it is desired to folded this conventional stroller, it has to detach the two seats from the frame before folding the stroller, which is inconvenience in use. Furthermore, it has to find a place to store the two seats detached from the frame, which is inconvenience in storage and transportation.
Therefore, there is a need to design a stroller with easy operation and reduced folded size, to solve the above-mentioned problem.